they dont know about us
by adrod420
Summary: After a movie night Liam and Niall had Niall begins to have feelings for his bestfriend. he doesnt know who to turn to or if he wants to tell him.Does Liam feel the same?Will the boys find out?Will Niall get his fairytale ending or will he get rejected by his bestfriend.


Liam

im stuck all alone in this house i havent been alone in months and i hate should i do?Maybe I'll watch some yeah!I should text Niall hes alone rest of the guys are out probably acting crazy.

Me: hey wanna spend the night at your bestfriends house or i can go to your house?

After only 30 seconds i got a reply from him

Niallator: Sure you should come to my house and pick up some food plzz i starving.

As soon as i got the reply i changed into his favorite pajamas and walked out the my way there i decided to pick up some pizza.I got 3 boxes cause i know hes always soon as i got the pizza i quickly drove to his house.

Niall

ok Liam is gonna be here ina few so i should get ready.I decide to put on his favorite pajamas i had. i just love the way he smiles when he sees me wear them its so cute... oh my god didi just call my bestfriend cute? im just acting strange im sure im straight we're just close.

I hear a knock on the door it must be ! He brought me loads of pizza he knows i can eat tons that was sweet of hes wearing my favorite his smile brightened my whole day.

As I was eating my pizza i noticed him looking at me and giving me a little is he looking at me that way its kinda cute... Shit! there i go calling my bestfriend cute again why do i keep doing this?

After 2 boxes im done eating partly because im full and also because i didnt want Liam to keep waiting on decided to put on a movie i dont know what it is but i'll just sit on the floor.

Fuck its a scary movie he knows I'm easily scared

"wanna come sit up here with me?"I quickly get on the couch without lets out a chuckle.I'm literally covering my eyes every 2 minutes i cant help it i get scared after 20 minutes Liam looks me in the eyes

"wanna scoot closer to me?Don't want my best bud to be scared."

"sure thinks pal." i slowly scoot in towards begins to wrap his arms around my waist,I didnt think he meant this close but i dont push away from so warm here making me feel safe in his arms it feels great.I dont know if its just tonight but i cant help but feel these a good thing its a scary movie because hes making my heart beat faster.

As the movies near the end i feel myself getting sleepy,then i realize Liam is already fast i move?No i think i'll stay in his i close my eyes to fall asleep i think about this and how i wish i could stay like this forever.

Liam

im stuck all alone in this house i havent been alone in months and i hate should i do?Maybe I'll watch some yeah!I should text Niall hes alone rest of the guys are out probably acting crazy.

Me: hey wanna spend the night at your bestfriends house or i can go to your house?

After only 30 seconds i got a reply from him

Niallator: Sure you should come to my house and pick up some food plzz i starving.

As soon as i got the reply i changed into his favorite pajamas and walked out the my way there i decided to pick up some pizza.I got 3 boxes cause i know hes always soon as i got the pizza i quickly drove to his house.

Niall

ok Liam is gonna be here ina few so i should get ready.I decide to put on his favorite pajamas i had. i just love the way he smiles when he sees me wear them its so cute... oh my god didi just call my bestfriend cute? im just acting strange im sure im straight we're just close.

I hear a knock on the door it must be ! He brought me loads of pizza he knows i can eat tons that was sweet of hes wearing my favorite his smile brightened my whole day.

As I was eating my pizza i noticed him looking at me and giving me a little is he looking at me that way its kinda cute... Shit! there i go calling my bestfriend cute again why do i keep doing this?

After 2 boxes im done eating partly because im full and also because i didnt want Liam to keep waiting on decided to put on a movie i dont know what it is but i'll just sit on the floor.

Fuck its a scary movie he knows I'm easily scared

"wanna come sit up here with me?"I quickly get on the couch without lets out a chuckle.I'm literally covering my eyes every 2 minutes i cant help it i get scared after 20 minutes Liam looks me in the eyes

"wanna scoot closer to me?Don't want my best bud to be scared."

"sure thinks pal." i slowly scoot in towards begins to wrap his arms around my waist,I didnt think he meant this close but i dont push away from so warm here making me feel safe in his arms it feels great.I dont know if its just tonight but i cant help but feel these a good thing its a scary movie because hes making my heart beat faster.

As the movies near the end i feel myself getting sleepy,then i realize Liam is already fast i move?No i think i'll stay in his i close my eyes to fall asleep i think about this and how i wish i could stay like this forever.


End file.
